


【磁石】末班车

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【磁石】末班车

末班车的乘客零零散散的坐在座位上，低头快速敲击手机屏幕的JK，还有依偎在一起的情侣，从二宫和也的视角能够看到对面车窗映出他和樱井翔的身影，起初他们只是偷偷勾着手指，最后樱井搭上了他的肩膀，二宫侧头撒娇似的蹬了他一眼，把脑袋靠在了樱井的肩头。

接着樱井的手滑到了他的腰上，温热的掌心透过薄薄的布料传递给他的肌肤，二宫打了个颤，小猫爪子拍掉了那只不安分的手。然而过一会儿樱井的手又悄悄的从他衣服下摆钻入，敏感的腰侧被摩挲让二宫惊呼出声，被樱井及时捂住了嘴。

“嘘。”樱井的眼神深情又宠溺，二宫一不小心就失了神，放纵他的手游走在自己的皮肤，二宫咬住下唇，眼神紧紧的盯着坐在他们斜对面的上班族，那人低着头，暂时还没有发现他们越来越放肆的行为。

他的手从二宫的后腰绕到胸前，抚上他只有薄薄一层脂肉的胸部，软绵滑腻的触感让樱井情不自禁的搓揉起来，小小的乳头被粗糙的掌心摩擦的生痛，反而带来别样的快感，更何况还是在公共场所里。二宫耳朵尖上的粉色很快晕染到整个耳朵和脸颊，樱井喜欢粉红色的二宫，听着缩成小小一团的人发出急促的喘息后更是变本加厉的用指甲快速的刮蹭起脆弱的乳尖。

“唔！住、住手啦翔酱…”二宫为了阻止呻吟溢出便用小手捂住了自己的嘴，柔软的脸颊肉被他自己挤的变形，用湿漉漉的上目线看向樱井，这让樱井涌生出自己怀里是一只小动物的错觉。他的吻落在二宫的眼睫，又含住他的耳垂轻声说，“没事的，你别出声就好。”

二宫向来拒绝不了樱井的声音和那双漂亮的眼睛，总是跳动在琴键上的手指此刻却用色情的手法撩拨着他身上的敏感点，所到之处带来的灼热感把二宫的脑子搅成一团浆糊，克制不住的夹着两条细白的腿磨蹭起来。

“把腿张开点儿，nino。”

心里明明想着不要身体却擅自做出了相反的选择，二宫穿着宽松的休闲裤，因此樱井的手能够轻松的伸进去，环住他硬翘的肉根上下套弄起来，底端的两颗小球也逃不过他的玩弄，二宫腰腹以下都是酥酥麻麻的，他的眼里晕着雾蒙蒙的泪花，樱井见二宫把嘴唇咬到快要破皮，半心疼半恶趣味的把手指塞进他的口中摩挲着他湿软的舌尖，同时另一只手向他的后方探去，指尖刚触碰到穴口时揉了几下后二宫就哆嗦着大腿根射出了小股精液，小穴内涌出蜜液打湿了樱井的手指。

高潮期间二宫克制不住的呜咽出声，随后意识到自己的失态后整个人跟个熟透的虾米似的变得通红，小家伙羞的闭起眼睛，一个劲的往他的怀里钻，仿佛只要他不看对面的人就没有被发现，樱井觉得二宫这种掩耳盗铃的行为实在太可爱了，让他更想狠狠地欺负他。于是他干脆把自己小小只的恋人以把尿的姿势抱到腿上，把他的裤子扯到腿根，露出挺翘的小屁股。

“呜啊！不、不要翔酱！会被看到的！”力气还不如小孩子的二宫挣扎没两下就被彻底制服，只能被动的敞开腿露出自己水光淋漓的后穴，他从玻璃上看到自己淫荡的姿势，二宫难堪的捂住自己燥热的脸，他不停的讨饶，喊着樱井的名字。

“呜呜…翔酱、翔酱…我不要这样……”

薄脸皮的小家伙眼泪像断了线的珠子啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，也没能让樱井心软，硕大的龟头缓慢的挤进他湿淋淋的蜜穴，樱井猛地向上一顶，粗长的性器就尽根没入，腰胯把他饱满的臀肉撞的一抖。他双手穿过二宫的膝弯，把二宫抬起放下的同时用力肏进去，每一次都恰到好处的肏弄到他的敏感点，尽管在这样的处境下食髓知味的身体还是做出了反应，二宫再也忍不住呻吟，猫咪似的呜呜叫起来。

“嗯啊…会被发现的！呜…太、太快了…”

“你流的水真多呢，nino。”樱井声音里带着笑意，“别捂着眼睛，看，对面那个人正在盯着你的屁股看哦。”

二宫的视线被泪水模糊，终于他崩溃的求饶，不住的哀求着樱井，隐约中他看到对面的乘客推了推眼镜，缓缓的抬起头看向了他们，二宫突然浑身一激灵从床上弹了起来，他额头上冒出点儿冷汗，意识到只是做梦安心的舒了口气，抬起眸子却正好和刚才`欺负''他的人对上了视线，他条件反射的迅速的缩进了被窝，只露出眼睛警惕的瞪着樱井。

“nino你没事吧？”樱井工作刚结束回到家里就听到卧室里恋人的那副小尖嗓不停的喊着他的名字，他连衣服都没来得及换就冲进了卧室，结果发现二宫不过是在说梦话，可是小家伙面色潮红，嘴里嘟囔着他的名字，还发出了可爱的呻吟，樱井站在床边欣赏了半天，不仅好奇二宫梦的内容，又可耻的感到下腹燥热。

“我能有什么事！让开啦我要去做饭了，”二宫裹着被子滚了几下准备爬起来时像是察觉到了什么又缩到了远离樱井的那侧床沿，“算了还是叫外卖吧！”

“诶——为啥？还是说nino要把刚才的梦做完吗，话说你到底梦到什么了，一直哼哼唧唧的还翔酱翔酱的叫，”樱井象征性的扯了两下被子，把二宫逼出了小尖嗓后也就作罢，他单膝跪在床边企图换个手段诱导二宫。

“告诉我吧，ninomi，你把我都叫硬了，你不说我可是会胡思乱想哦。”

一听这话脸二宫的脸瞬间涨的通红，刚刚的梦本身就刺激的他起了生理反应，身体里淌出的水让内裤都湿答答的贴在臀瓣上，唯一庆幸的是他没真的像梦里那样射出来，可湿了内裤也让他羞的恨不得找个洞钻进去。樱井瞅准时机掀开了二宫的被窝，尽管小家伙迅速的蜷起了身子还是被他眼尖的发现了腿间撑起的小帐篷和带着水痕的居家短裤。

再配上小家伙委屈又羞愤的表情，樱井一个把持不住就欺身压了上去，吻上了那张小猫唇。二宫骂人的话被堵住，只能在喉咙里发出呜咽，樱井接吻向来是具有侵略性的，他的舌尖强硬的撬开二宫的唇齿，卷住他躲闪的舌头汲取着他的甘甜。

三两下二宫就被扒了个干净，唯独剩下那条湿淋淋的小内裤给他遮羞，樱井的手从内裤下沿伸进去，捏玩起他柔软的臀肉，“真奇怪，做春梦都能湿成这样。”

“不要说啦！笨蛋！”

恼羞成怒的小家伙一脚踩在了樱井的胸口，这一脚对勤于锻炼的樱井来说没造成实质伤害，倒是二宫的姿势让松松垮垮的内裤遮不住他腿间的风光，泛着水光的肉粉色小洞暴露在樱井的眼底。一到床上就觉醒ドs属性的某仓鼠连眼神都变得危险起来，他已经忍耐了太久，直接把二宫的内裤揭开到一边就掏出自己炽热的性器肏了进去。

还没扩张就直接被撑开到极致让二宫的声音都变了调，起初他还可怜兮兮的抽噎着说痛，被粗长的肉棒顶了几下穴心就甜腻的呻吟起来，樱井被他湿热的穴肉紧紧吸咬着，饱满的囊袋把他的臀肉拍打的啪啪作响。

“嗯啊…”二宫舒服的眯起眼睛，腿被掰开久了累的干脆环住了樱井的腰身，樱井被的勾头皮发麻，恨不得把自己淫荡又可爱的小恋人揉进自己的怀里。

他把浑身绵软的二宫抱到自己身上，肉棒更是进入到了不可思议的深度，粉色的乳头就在他眼前晃悠，他叼住肉粒像是吸奶一样用力的吸吮起来，二宫身子敏感，乳头更是禁不起这种对待，他软绵绵的推搡着樱井的脑袋，可他离开了以后又委屈巴巴的挺起胸膛把被冷落的另一边乳头送到樱井的口中。

“梦到了什么？嗯？”樱井双手抬高他的小屁股，又让重力带着他自然落下，两人结合的部位发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声，二宫翘起的肉茎源源不断的留着透明的腺液，樱井见二宫还是不肯开口就用龟头抵着他的前列腺恶劣的碾磨，小家伙体内的蜜液大股的涌出，酸麻感快要摧毁他的神智，二宫湿了眼眶，只得妥协，“嗯…我、我梦到和翔酱在电车上做、哈啊…被别人看到了…呜呜笨蛋…”

“乖孩子。”樱井得到了想要的答案，扣住二宫的腰，如他所愿的摆动起腰，迅速冲撞起来。

小家伙娇吟着埋在他的肩头，瘦小的身子被撞的上下起伏，樱井抽出大半根，又狠狠的戳入，二宫汁液泛滥的肉穴谄媚般包裹着他的肉棒，染上粉色的脚趾都舒服的蜷缩起来，不断堆积的快感让二宫很快就攀上了顶峰，他浪叫着达到了高潮，白浊的液体蹭在了樱井的西装上，痉挛的后穴喷出了热液喷洒在体内那根肆意进攻的性器上，樱井低喘着悉数射在了他的体内，滚烫的精液浇在二宫的敏感点上让他哆哆嗦嗦的流出了点儿稀薄的液体。

之后被操的瘫软了的小家伙自然不肯给他做饭，于是樱井叫了外卖抱着自己闹别扭的恋人缩在床上吃晚饭，点的全是二宫为数不多喜欢吃的东西，小家伙吃的肚皮圆滚滚，心满意足的把樱井踹开，樱井笑的和善，听话的去收拾垃圾，心里却按耐不住的起了歪点子。

日有所思夜有所梦，说明他还不够努力，看来必须得挑个日子在末班车上好好的满足一下二宫的臆想，当然谁都别想看到他的宝贝。


End file.
